


stuck like glue

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable, Avengers Family, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Embarrassment, Funny, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, peter parker sticks to things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Peter Parker sticks to things and sadly it's not always a conscious decision to do so, Tony finds this amusing and uses it to his advantage to torture the kid with embarrassment.





	stuck like glue

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get these little blurbs out of my head, so I let them win and wrote them. It's a 5+1 but I'll admit the +1 is really just two sentences...It's still worth it XD.

Peter would have loved to say that he had everything under control, he did not. He would have loved to say that he was totally fine, he was not. And he also would have loved to avoid the heated look Mr. Stark was leveraging at him at this current moment, he couldn’t. 

“Underoos you got two seconds to start explaining...This.” He waved his hand to the destruction left in the kid's wake.

Peter glanced around, to all the various tools and metal pieces, nuts and bolts, a piece of wire here a piece of sheet metal there. Utter chaos.

“Umm...I’ll clean it up?”

“Yeah no, you were already going to do that part...I want to know what caused this.” Tony glared at the mess around himself. “Seriously? What did you do, release a tornado in here or something?” Tony was nudging various thing with his shoe as if he truly thought something might come alive and attack him.

Peter sighed, okay, so Mr. Stark didn’t seem really angry that was good. He could explain everything and then everything would be alright. “Um...I got stuck.”

Tony hummed, looking up. “On what? Oh, was it that new formula for- What?” Tony scowled when the teen silently shook his head.

Peter licked his lips. “I-I got stuck to the table.” Peter tapped the table with just his finger.

Tony glanced from the teen and then to the table then back again. “Come again?”

Peter looked at the floor. “I-I got startled by Dum-E and the next thing I knew my hand was sticking to the table and when I jerked around to find where the sound came from-” Peter swallowed, afraid to continue.

Tony smirked. “Are you telling me that you literally got stuck to the table?”

Peter nodded.

“And what? All the stuff on top of it went sailing when you jerked around because the table went with you didn’t it?’ Tony chuckled, the kid was strong of course the table went with him. 

Peter nodded.

Tony laughed. “Oh, that is amazing, like seriously amazing. Friday please tell me you got that girl?”

“I have recorded the lab session that started at 5:03 pm.”

“Ha.” Tony gave a broad grin as he clapped his hands, looking back at the teen who was staring at the floor. Shaking his head, Tony crossed the divide, accidentally kicking a few things in the process. He ruffled Peter’s hair, gaining a hint of the boy's eyes looking up through the mop of hair. “You’re something else kid you know that?”

Peter shrugged. Tony patted his shoulder. “How about you put that table back where it belongs, pick up all the stuff that went sailing off of it...And then you and I will go have pizza and watch the classics.”

Peter gave a long drawn out sigh before whining pathetically. “Can I just stay in the lab?”

“No, No you may not. Clean this up, I’m ordering pizza.” Then because he was ignoring the boy, Tony called out. “Friday cue up the classics and make sure to add today’s clip.”

“On it boss.”

Peter groaned, allowing his head to fall onto the table in misery.

“Hey watch it, kid, you might stick again.”

Peter moaned into the flat surface. “You’re so mean.”

Tony laughed as he headed out of the lab. “Clean that up Underoos!”

***********

“Peter.”

The teen hummed as he scribbled down a note. 

There was humor in the man’s voice. “Kid, I think you got a little sidetracked there.”

“Huh?” Peter looked up from his homework to see Clint staring back at him with great joy. “You doing alright there bud?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?”

The archer chuckled. “No reason.” The man gave a wave. “Good luck on the homework.”

“Oh...Thanks, Mr. Barton.” Peter shook his head and returned to his notes. He was nearly done with his math and had moved onto chemistry when another voice rang out.

“Peter?”

“Hmm?” He didn’t bother to look up, knowing that they’d continue their own train of thought.

“You uh...Hmm. What’cha doing buddy?”

“Homework.” Shouldn’t that have been obvious? The teen didn’t bother to phrase that, it would be rude.

“Right...What homework exactly?”

“Chemistry why?” Peter glanced up to see Rhodey staring back at him in concern. “I passed the last test, you don’t have to worry about Mr. Stark grounding me again.”

The man gave a small bark of laughter. “Right...Right, the whole grounding thing.” Rhodey smirked. “Alright, well just wanted to check up on you.”

“Thanks, I’m good.”

Rhodey nodded, started walking out of the room, paused and then looked back, shaking his head the man left.

Another twenty minutes elapsed before Peter sighed as he flipped his chemistry book done, finally, all of his homework was done for the day. Relieved he gave a big stretch, freezing when he heard.

“Peter, the boss would like me to inform you that when you study on the ceiling it freaks people out.”

Peter blinked looked around and then groaned. “Crap.”

“He would also like to inform you that he has a new clip saved to classics.”

Peter tilted his head back. “Of course he does.”

*********

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he watched Peter train with Bucky, the pair were getting on well, becoming friends which was good since Bucky didn’t really get along with a lot of the others. Having this indestructible teenager who was more akin to a boisterous puppy than international spy or assassin did him wonders.

As it was Peter was leaping around the training room, making wide arches to catch Bucky off guard, the pair tussling before the teen would escape and the whole thing started over again. Bucky had a knife but it was only for the webbing that constantly got used against him. It was as Peter swung low, kicking Bucky on the chin and wrapping himself around to grab the mans arm that something not entirely unprecedented happened. Bucky’s fighting instincts kicked in when Peter’s hand grazed his neck on his upward swing. Steve gasped when the man’s metal arm cracked backward downing the kid in one blow to the head.

“Shit!” Steve ran forward even as Bucky was shaking his own head from where he’d fallen. Knocked off his own feet by Peter’s weight overcompensating. Kneeling down, Steve jostled Peter a bit.

“Hey, kid,”

Bucky twisted his head. “Crap.” He turned only to freeze, looking down he saw the boy's hand was still pressed against his arm. The metal surface that he’d been using as a grappling place. He could hear Steve trying to rouse the kid, but all he could do was mutter. “Hey-Hey Steve?”

“What Buck?” Looking up Steve blinked in surprise when Bucky lifted his metal arm, Peter’s going along with it as the boy's hand clung to it. 

“That’s like weird right?” Bucky looked under their arms to Steve.

Steve nodded with a smirk. “He’s...He’s still clinging to you while out cold.” Shaking his head, Steve returned his attention to the teen. “Hey, Peter...Come on, gotta wake up now.” Steve gently jostled the teen. 

Bucky frowned as he watched his best friend try to rouse the kid he’d just cracked in the head. Sighing, Bucky muttered. “He’ll heal Steve, let him sleep it off.”

Steve glanced back at his friend. “You’re stuck to each other. “

Bucky shrugged. “Been handcuffed to worse.” Bucky smirked when Steve started laughing, looking back at his friend he commented. “A teen from Queens ain’t half bad.”

“Yeah...Sure Buck, whatever you say.” Steve was still chuckling when a groan caught their attention. Leaning forward, Steve rubbed the boys back. “Hey take it easy.”

“Ow.” Peter groaned, twisting to lay on his side. “T-What?”

“Bucky clocked you in the head.” Steve smiled. “Just take a minute.”

Peter hummed, grimacing as his hand came up to stroke his head which throbbed.

“Hey, kid?”

Peter hummed, hearing mirth in Buckys voice, the man was probably going to gloat about winning their match. 

“When you get a sec, wanna let me go?”

Peter made a confused noise as his hand dropped he looked over and saw that Bucky was holding his arm up in the air, Peter’s hand still stuck to the middle of it. The teen's arm hanging from there. He had glued himself to Bucky even while unconscious. Peter met the amused man's eyes, groaned and then draped his free arm over his eyes. “God. Just kill me.”

The two men chuckled at the boy's dramatics.

“Come on kid, ain’t that bad.”

Peter shook his head. “It’s bad. It’s horrible, horribly bad.”

Steve smirked at Bucky, shaking his head in amusement. “Alright, well can you maybe let Bucky go before you fall into a further depression?”

Peter huffed at the man’s teasing. “Mr. Stark isn’t going to let this go.” The boy whined.

“Starks not here.”

Peter pointed up, straight at the ceiling. “Friday’s programmed to film embarrassing shit.”

“Hey, language.” Steve called out.

Peter pouted at the super soldier. “He has an entire video.”

“Ha, really?”

Peter glared at Bucky. “I can stick you to the ceiling.”

Bucky huffed, not repulsed by the threat. “Breaks down in an hour or two. I’m patient.”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as Bucky didn’t give into the boy's threats. “Alright, well we’ll deal with Tony later, but how about you let go of Bucky and we got take you to see Bruce. He hit you pretty hard.”

Peter shook his head as he sat up, he stared back at Bucky a moment before sighing. Flexing his fingers he was able to peel himself off from the man's metal arm, he slouched only to roll his eyes when the man wrapped the very same arm around him. 

“Like I told Stevie here, I’ve been handcuffed to worse things.”

“Gee thanks.”

Bucky and Steve chuckled as Peter fell backward upon Bucky releasing him. Staring up at the ceiling the boy muttered. “I’m going to go hide in my room now.”

The two adults shook their heads at the melodramatic teen, only to go still when Friday chimed in.

“Clip added to classics.”

Peter flopped a hand through the air. “And there it is.”

Both men turned to look down at the teen whose arm was now sprawled out away from his body while the other covered his eyes. Looking to each other, the men shrugged, the kid hadn’t been lying. 

**********

Natasha shook her head as she came in late, back from a mission that Fury had sent her on a week ago. There was hardly any life to the compound, but low and behold she managed to find someone who was still up or at least had attempted to stay up. Peter was slumped over the breakfast bar, papers and notebooks strewn about the surface, obviously, his studying had gotten the best of him. 

Smiling as she rounded the breakfast bar to stand directly opposite of the exhausted teen, Natasha rolled her eyes. There was a bowl of half eaten cereal in front of the boy, some form of midnight snack or study aid, either way, it was nothing but mush now. Grimacing at the sight of it, she reached out to discard it before Peter accidentally knocked it onto the floor or worse across his hard work. She wrapped a hand around the bowl and pulled, twisting to set it into the sink nearby only to come up short. Her head twisted back around, an eyebrow raised as she saw the boy's hand holding onto the bowl.

“Honestly Peter, you’re not going to eat it.” She huffed, looking to the teen in question only to frown. “Peter?” Nothing. Stepping forward once more, Natasha set the bowl down. Watched the teen for close to two minutes and then tried to take the bowl again, same result. Peter’s hand stayed stuck onto the bowl as if he was refusing to hand it over but the teen was obviously asleep. Smirking, she set the bowl back down on the counter. 

Natasha knew there was no fighting the kid on that, not once he was stuck to something. She’d heard about the incident with Bucky and all the other ones that had come about in many other ways. The fact that she didn’t have the strength to physically try to take the object from the teen was the least of the variables in the situation, only Steve or Tony, if he was in one of his suits, might have been able to wrench the bowl from the teen. Putting up that much fight for a bowl of soggy cereal was pointless, even if it was amusing. 

Coming around, Natasha leaned forward and kissed the side of the boys head. “You’re never living this down.” Smirking she turned and wandered down the hall towards her room.

Peter groaned as he was disturbed, twisting his head to the other side, settling once more into sleep. The bowl of cereal pulled in closer as if it were a stuffed animal and not a bowl of soggy cereal.

“Clip saved to classics.”

**********

Tony shook his head as the nightly news concluded, the recent footage of one crime-fighting spider always made him laugh. Mostly because he got to see everything from another angle and with the added commentary of Peter whining about the unfairness of it all. The whining had stopped a while ago, the teen giving into the torture that was trying to cover up his own activities. 

Tony was still amazed at how the boy always managed to get through his firewalls, the invasion of his coding was mostly forgotten, because of things like this. Moments, where the teens attempt to hide embarrassing footage of his exploits, came across the nightly news for him to enjoy while the teen was at his side forced to endure it. 

Turning the television off, Tony twisted to tell Peter that he was in for some killer heckling once Clint saw his latest bout with trying to impersonate the archer on the edge of a building. The fact that someone who could stick to buildings managed to fall off of one was sure to tickle the archer. 

Tony’s mouth closed before he could even get a word out. Peter was snuggled up close, not an oddity anymore, Tony’s own arm was wrapped around the kid and Peter had laid his head down on his shoulder a while back all the while complaining about billboards being hard. Tony hadn’t held back in the argument that all surfaces were hard when you hit them at 30 miles per hour. 

Now, on the couch with an asleep teenager leaning against him, Tony froze. Sighing, not willing to wake the kid so abruptly the genius shifted so as to let Peter lean back on the couch to continue sleeping while Tony got up to do other things. 

Tony frowned when there was resistance, looking closer he saw the problem. Peter had wrapped his arm around him, around his waist when he snuggled closer and now the boy was stuck or rather, Tony was. Smirking, the machinest reached down and just to be sure lifted the kids hand only for his pant leg to come with it. Nodding, well aware that there was only one way out of this, namely waking Peter, Tony reclined and kicked up his feet once more. Rubbing the teens back as Peter snuggled against him.

“Boss would you like me to add this to the classics video library?”

Tony gave a wry chuckle. “No.” He shook his head, this wasn’t for the others to make fun of the kid for. “Add it to my private list.”

“Alright boss, the video has been saved to Spider-baby playlist.”

Tony canted his head back as he rubbed Peter’s back, they really needed to talk about the kid's penchant to sticking to things like glue. Sure there were times when Peter couldn’t control it, but there were also instances where a bit of training might have avoided embarrassment for not only Peter but other members of the Avengers. Tony thought about that, whether or not it was worth it to try and get the kid's instincts to register that he didn’t need to cling to everything all the time. 

Shaking his head, Tony muttered to himself. “Can’t let you grow up too fast.” Tony glanced down with a fond smile to the sleeping teen. “I’m kinda fond of you sticking to me, gotta enjoy it while it lasts.”

********

Even after Peter had been ‘trained’ out of the embarrassing mishaps of sticking to things without being aware, he still stuck to Tony. Neither said a word about it.


End file.
